


UshiSuga

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 22





	UshiSuga

Top? Ushijima

Dom Sub Suga

\----------------------------------

Suga sat in Ushijima's lap and played with the taller male's chest. Suga whispered something into Ushijima's ear before taking the leash into his hands and pulling on it causing Ushijima to lean forward.

Suga licked his lips and eyed Ushijima up and down as one a his fingers trailed down the muscular male's body.

Ushijima's face stayed monotoned through the whole thing as he watched Suga toy with him.

Suga leaned down and licked Ushijima's neck before biting down onto it. The hem of Suga's latex shorts moved up as he arched his back in Ushijima's lap.

Suga grinded their groins together causing small moans to escape his mouth and he tightened his grip on the leash.

Ushijima looked up at Suga and his cheeks flushed. Suga connecting him and Ushijima's lips together into a passionate kiss as their tongue's intertwined.

Suga started rutting his hips into Ushijima's lap as he kissed the toned male causing him to be even harder then before.

Suga removed himself from the kiss and grinned before pulling on the leash.

This was going to be a long night


End file.
